Insanity
by XxprincessbeexX
Summary: After 10 years of staying at an asylum for the criminally insane for murder, Sonic is deemed sane enough to leave. Everything has changed in 10 years, Tails is grown up, Knuckles is now married, and Amy has a boyfriend. A series of murders begin to happen, Sonic is accused and people believe he is still crazy and should be back in the hospital. SonAmy AU
1. Chapter 1

**I thought I would NEVER get the first chapter of this story done. After two weeks of working on it I finally finished it! There will be a lot of times that Sonic is out of character but I hope that doesn't bother anyone. If you don't like the story just don't read it, I worked a long time on writing this chapter that I think I will pull my freaking hair out if nobody even likes it! So I really do hope you all enjoy this story! I do not own the official Sonic the Hedgehog characters, they belong to SEGA/SonicTeam.**

Insanity

Chapter 1

**Doctor's Report:**

**Patient:** _Sonic the Hedgehog_

**Gender: **_Male_

**Age:** _25 _

**Sent for:** _Murder_

**Doctor's Notes/Observations:** _I don't know how this patient got put in here, because he was a compassionate, caring individual, but the evidence never lies. I mean, they found the dead bodies around him and he was holding the bloody knife. He had even turned the knife on himself. I have been assigned to his case since day one. I watched him every minute on suicide watch. I have seen many of his out bursts, his sleeplessness due to nightmares, and severe panic attacks. In the precious moments where I hear him talking about his friends and adopted younger brother, in those moments he seems like a rational and upstanding citizen. Sonic tells me how much he misses his little brother Tails, he cries daily because he misses him so. There is a pink female hedgehog, Amy, who he says was once obsessed with him, Sonic now thinks she hates him. He's not a crazed killer, at least not from any of my observations. He is a very angry and confused individual. He is and always has reacted positively to all of the treatments we have done, although he did attack a nurse after he woke up from one of his electro convulsive therapy treatments, but that happens from time to time. He does cry a lot and scream "I'm sorry!" or "I have ruined so many lives!" I have seen signs of remorse, even regret from Sonic. It also seems as if he thinks everyone hates him. I can tell you, I have watched this patient for around ten years and have concluded he is sane to a point, he still has nightmares about the murders, angry outbursts, and panic attacks, they are not as frequent or severe, but he can function in the real world under close supervision. I have contacted his adopted brother about watching Sonic after his release from the hospital._

~XXXXXXXXXXX~

Ten Years. Ten whole years he had been locked away in this mental hospital. Ten years of his life gone. Three people dead. There lives gone forever.

He didn't remember much about what happened ten years ago, just that he was out having a good time and then the next thing he knew, he woke up with a bloody knife in his hand and dead bodies all around him. Apparently he had even turned the knife on myself, as they told him that he had severe stab wounds all over his body. And then he was sent here to this place, to live ten years with the pain of what he had done.

He didn't remember killing those people. He didn't remember hurting himself with the knife either.

Sonic sat upright in his bed, he had thick warm blankets wrapped all around his body. The cobalt hedgehog's quills lay down flat and those green eyes of his that once sparkled with excitement and adventure were now dull and lifeless with dark circles under them due to lack of sleep and severe depression. He looked like a creepy porcine doll sitting on that bed, so still and so lifeless.

He listened to the rain that was currently pouring down heavily outside. He stared out the window as best as he could with huge metal bars blocking his view, he watched the cold tears fall down from the wintry clouded sky and he couldn't help but wonder if it was the tears of those people he had killed.

He wondered what it was Tails was up to at this very moment, and Amy and Knuckles too. Everyday for the past ten years since he had been here they had crossed his mind. Everyday he thought about them, and how much he missed them. But did he cross their minds everyday? They had all probably moved on with their lives by now and had forgotten all about him. To them, he probably didn't exist anymore. They were disgusted by him and despised him as far as he knew. After all, he was nothing but a monster who didn't deserve there compassion.

Any minute now the doctor and nurses would come and take him for his electro convulsive therapy. Sonic hated going through that, and even though he couldn't feel a thing during the procedure because he was given medicine to make him sleep, he always felt so horrible and sick after wards when he woke up and he felt like wanting to rip somebody's head off from sheer anger.

They told him that having these electro shock treatments done would help with his depression, but he didn't think they were helping one bit. How could getting your brain shocked and having a seizure help? It couldn't take away what he had done, so it wouldn't take away his sadness.

Just then the metal door opened to Sonic's room and the doctor who Sonic had known for ten years now had swiftly stepped in. He was a light green raccoon wearing a white lab coat and glasses.

The blue hedgehog never even moved his head to look at him, instead he kept staring out the window. He dreaded having to go have another shock treatment done, he knew that's why the doctor was here, it was time. It was always around this time when he had them done.

"Good Morning Sonic, I have some good news for you." his doctor spoke up.

"What? I have to have two shock treatments today?"

"No, you will not be having any shock treatments today."

"I've been upgraded to a straightjacket then?"

"No, Sonic. You're going home tomorrow."

It was then that Sonic finally lifted his head up to face the doctor. He was going home? After ten long years of being locked away in this crazy house he was going home? Did he even have a home anymore? No...he didn't. This place is where he belonged, this was his home.

"No... I have no home... I have no home!"

Sonic started to briskly unwrap himself from the blankets as he was going into a fit of rage. Once he had his arms free from the blankets, he threw his pillow across the room and at the doctor. The doctor quickly caught it in time, before it hit him in the face. He was used to all these sudden out bursts after years of working with the mentally ill. And he had seen it all before when it came time for the patient to leave the hospital and go out into the world.

Especially the ones who had committed really nasty crimes. The criminally insane.

The ones who he had always heard him talk about all these years, he didn't want to face them. Or anyone else out in the world. Sonic's doctor knew that was why the blue hedgehog was so scared to leave.

"Sonic! Calm down! Or we will be forced to tie you down!"

The raccoon doctor placed the pillow, back on the small bed as he walked in front of the hedgehog and stood in front of him.

"Now, Calm down Sonic, I know you may be a little frighten about all this, but it's alright."

Sonic kept his head down and would not face the doctor before him. He had so much going through his mind at the moment. Was he really sane enough to leave here? What if he hurt someone again? How was he going to face everyone out in the world? He knew everyone would be to scared and ashamed of him to ever be around him ever again.

And what about Tails, Knuckles, and Amy? The thought of seeing them again after all these years scared Sonic to death.

"I believe you are ready to leave now Sonic. I still want you to take your medication regularly, and I have contacted your brother Tails, and have informed him of you being released and he has agreed to help take care of you. He will be here tomorrow to take you home."

Tails was coming to pick him up from the hospital? And has agreed to help him? So maybe Tails didn't hate him after all?

"Tails...is coming here to get me?" Sonic looked up at the doctor with tearful eyes.

"Yes Sonic, Tails will be here tomorrow, you will be staying with him for awhile."

Sonic couldn't help but smile a little, probably the first time he has smiled in ten years.

"I will have a nurse sent here to help you with packing your belongings."

With that the doctor quietly exited the room closing and locking the heavy metal door, leaving the hedgehog alone as he lay down on his bed and thought about what tomorrow had in store for him, leaving this hospital after so long of staying here within its walls.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

It was the next day, and Sonic had his bags packed and was ready to leave the hospital. He sat in the hospital's waiting room, with his arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently while waiting for Tails to finally arrived to take him way from this place.

Also sitting in the waiting room was a middle aged lizard, waiting to get admitted into the mental hospital. He kept talking on and on to the different people there in the hospital's waiting room about how giant chocolate candy bars were going to come out of the ground and eat him alive.

After going around and talking to just about about everybody there, even Sonic, who had just ignored him. The lizard tried to escape from the hospital's front door screaming as loud as he could that the chocolate candy bars were there now and chasing after him. Luckily, he was caught before he ran out the door by two strong male nurses who tackled the lizard to the ground and gave him a shot to make him fall asleep, and then was taken away on a hospital bed to his room where he would be staying for who knows how long.

Sonic along with everybody else there in the waiting room watched the whole scene unfold, this however was nothing new to the cobalt hedgehog as he had seen it everyday for the past ten years.

And he himself was just like the lizard.

Countless times did they have to give him a shot to make him fall asleep or tie him down because he either had a horrible nightmare or had an angry outburst.

After the whole scene with the lizard was over with and he was taken back to his room, the automatic doors to the hospital opened and a yellow two tailed fox walked in. Sonic's eyes immediately went to the tall yellow fox that had just entered the hospital and couldn't believe want he saw.

He didn't see a little eight year old, but instead a grown eighteen year old.

Sonic's jaw nearly hit the floor, he couldn't believe how much his little buddy had grown over the years. And he had missed it.

The blue hedgehog couldn't help but get up from his seat quickly and run over to his brother, leaving behind his stuff at his seat. Tails obviously didn't see Sonic in the somewhat busy waiting room so he had started walking over to the front desk to ask the nurse there if Sonic was ready to leave now.

"Um...excuse me, but I'm here to get Sonic, he's being released today. Do you know if hes ready or not?"

Before the nurse could even answer the two tailed fox, Sonic was already standing behind him.

"Tails..." Sonic spoke softly from behind the now grown up fox.

Tails instantly recognize the sound of his brother's voice and swiftly turned around to come face to face with him.

"Sonic..."

The two of them stood there for a minute just staring at each other, before embracing one another in a hug. After ten long years without each other they were finally together again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm very sorry if this chapter is a bit dull and repetitive, but I didn't want things to go by to fast and I didn't want it to go by to slow either. Nothing too exciting really happens in this chapter (except at the end) but the story is still getting started really. And just as a reminder, Sonic (and possibly some of the other characters too) will be out of character at times. I don't own the official Sonic the Hedgehog characters they belong to SEGA/SonicTeam. **

Insanity

Chapter 2

Sonic couldn't believe how much Tails had grown up. He looked different, he was a lot taller now and his voice was deeper. Even though he had changed somewhat in appearance, he still had that heart of gold that hadn't changed one bit over the years.

Tails was also surprised by how Sonic looked as well, he looked so tired, fragile, and depressed now, the total opposite of what the blue hedgehog had been like before, always so happy and energetic.

The hedgehog and fox were still in a tight embrace as Sonic began to cry softly on Tails' shoulder, which cause the fox to let a few tears of his own fall from his eyes when he heard Sonic start to cry. Sonic couldn't believe he was finally getting to see Tails again after all these years.

"What happened?" Sonic asked in dismay, still crying softly.

"It's been ten years, Sonic. I grew up."

"You're not suppose to grow up!" Sonic shouted out, causing everyone to stare. "You're my little buddy!"

Tails just didn't know what to say, he was at a loss for words. Sonic still wanted him to be that little eight year old that he remembered before he was taken away to the mental hospital. Sonic couldn't get over the fact that he had missed out on seeing Tails grow into the adult he is now.

"Sonic..." Tails spoke softly. Tears began to flow heavily now from the fox's blue eyes. "I'm still your little buddy, and I always will be."

The two of them hugged each other for a few moments more before they finally parted from the hug.

Suddenly two nurses came up to Tails, one handed him a pen and clip board with a few papers for him to read over and sign.

"Mr. Prower, the doctor would like for you to read and signs these papers before Sonic leaves the hospital if you don't mind."

"Oh, sure." Tails said as he took the pen and clipboard from the nurse.

The other nurse gently took Sonic by his arm and lead him away from the fox as he was trying to look and see what the papers were about. He knew they were about him, of course they were about him, but what exactly did the papers say about him?

"Sonic, you come with me while he takes care of that."

"What are you doing!?" Sonic shouted at the nurse before looking back at Tails with wide eyes.

The nurse with Sonic was a petite teal cat with dusty rose colored eyes, her hair was long and wavy.

Sonic noticed she had lead him over to the seat in the waiting room were he had sat before, getting his suit cases that were still there by the seat.

"Getting your suit cases." She simply said as she picked the two suit cases up. "Now follow me."

Sonic did as he was told and followed after the nurse out the hospital's automatic doors.

This was the first time Sonic had been outside the hospital, except for when one of the nurses would take him outside the back of the hospital and would walk the gardens with him. They did that with all the patients there to give them a little bit of fresh air and sunlight but that was only when they were having a good day could they go outside and walk in the gardens. Most of the time the patients were kept inside the hospital.

There was a large fence all around the hospital closing off the patients from the outside world so they could not get out and escape. Security was strong everywhere, inside and outside the hospital. And patients were watched 24/7. Sometimes Sonic would wonder if he would ever see the world on the other side of that large fence ever again.

"We'll wait outside the hospital for Tails. It shouldn't take him to long to go over the papers." The nurse spoke up.

The patients were always taking away when it came time to go over the doctors papers for certain reasons.

She took Sonic outside the hospital to wait for Tails, she figured if she have kept him in the waiting room he would try to get back to Tails anyway possible.

There was one thing she knew for sure, and that was that Sonic loved to be outside. She had been one of the few nurses who looked after Sonic the whole ten years he was here and was usually the one who took him outside to walk in the gardens.

Unfortunately, she was also the nurse he had attacked when he woke up from one of his electro convulsive treatments.

Since he was being released from the hospital today, why not let him go outside? Still, she had to watch him closely until Tails was out there to take him home.

Sonic looked all around outside, and in a car right at the front of the hospital was Knuckles, he hadn't really changed much at all over the years.

The enchida was sitting quietly in the car with a bored expression plastered on his face. Suddenly, he looked towards the front of the hospital and spotted Sonic standing there with the nurse and noticed the blue hedgehog was looking back at him as well. He quickly turn his head away and stared forward with angry eyes.

"Knuckles?" Sonic said out loud.

"Oh you know him?" The nurse pointed over at the echidna sitting in the car in front of them. "I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to let you in the car until Tails is out here. So you'll just have to wait until he gets here."

Sonic said nothing, just turned his attention back to Knuckles who still looked forward and was acting like the blue hedgehog wasn't even there.

Tails may have been delighted to see Sonic, but from the way Knuckles was acting, he was going to be a different story.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Five minutes later Tails was outside and finally ready to take Sonic home. He had read over and signed the papers given to him by the doctor which was about Sonic being released from the hospital and about some of the things the hedgehog still suffered with and what to do to help him.

For instance, his angry out bursts. Tails was also informed about Sonic still having to take medicine for his depression.

But one of the most important papers told about that just because Sonic was out of the hospital didn't mean he couldn't be sent back in a instant. If Sonic had hurt himself or anyone else in the slightest he was to be sent back to the mental hospital.

The cobalt hedgehog smiled when he saw Tails walk out from the hospital with a pack of papers in hand. They were copies of some of the papers he had just looked over.

"Let's get you out of here Sonic!" Tails said with a cheery voice.

The nurse help Sonic put his suit cases in the back seat and then Sonic hopped in the car after wards. Tails took the passengers seat, and once everyone was in the car, Knuckles started the vehicle up and drove away.

Sonic looked back at the hospital once they drove out the huge fence and realization had finally hit him that he was actually getting to leave the hospital after ten years of staying there.

The car ride home was going to be about an hour long. And Tails could feel the tension in the car between Sonic and Knuckles. The echidna would not speak or even look at the hedgehog.

"Well Sonic, I can't wait for you to see your new room I fixed up for you at my house. I saved up a lot of money from working at the computer repair shop to pay for a new bed and furniture."

"Thanks buddy, but uh, you work at a computer repair place?"

"Yeah, I love working there."

Tails looked at Sonic in the back seat with a smile on his face to try and lighten up the sour mood lingering in the car.

"That's awesome buddy. What about you Knux? What have you been up to? You and Rouge still not getting along?"

Knuckles continued to act as if Sonic was not there.

"Hey Knuckles, I'm talking to you."

Still no response from the red echidna, he continued to look forward with a angry expression as he drove.

"Can't you hear me Knux? I asked if you and Rouge were still fighting all the time?"

Still nothing.

"Actually Sonic, Knuckles and Rouge are married now." Tails spoke up.

Sonic was actually surprised to hear that Knuckles and Rouge were married now. So much really did change over the years. And he had missed out on everything. He couldn't help but wonder about Amy, was she married now too?

"What about Amy? Is she married?" Sonic asked afraid of what the answer might be.

"No, Amy isn't married, but she does have a boyfriend."

Sonic didn't know what to think, he was brokenhearted to hear that Amy had a boyfriend now. He sat there for a moment, thinking about her and how different she most likely was now. She might be totally different then the way she was before he was sent to the mental hospital.

Everything about her could have changed. And if she had a boyfriend that meant she was no longer in love with him.

She no longer loved him, but someone else now.

Sonic wondered who Amy's boyfriend was, but didn't ask. He was afraid to find out.

"So Knuckles, how long have you and Rouge been married now?"

And yet again, no reply came from Knuckles.

"Knuckles..." Tails spoke softly as he glanced over at the one driving the car, he wanted Knuckles to say something to Sonic.

Sonic had enough of Knuckles ignoring him, he was going to get him to talk to him one way or another. He lifted one of his legs up and kicked the back of Knuckles chair with this foot, irritating the red enchidna to no end.

"I have nothing to say to a killer!" he barked angrily, still looking forward.

An eerie silence followed, Tails didn't know what to say or do. That was not what he wanted Knuckles to say to Sonic.

Sonic sadly put his head down before he closed his eyes as hot tears streamed down his face.

Knuckles didn't want anything to do with him. He never spoke one word to Sonic the whole time, if he spoke at all it was only to the two tailed fox sitting in the passengers seat. To him, there was no one sitting in the back of the car.

Sonic was silent the whole trip home, he either just looked out the car window or sat with his head down not facing anybody, wiping tears from his eyes.

~XXXXXXXXXXX~

They had finally made it to Tails' house and Knuckles left as soon as possible, he didn't want to be around Sonic any more than he already had too.

Tails had shown Sonic to his new bedroom he had fixed up for him. And the only thing the hedgehog did when he walked into the room was immediately go over to the bed and lay down on it, wrapping himself up in the blankets, exactly the same way he did in the mental hospital.

The two tailed fox took the hint that Sonic wanted to be alone for now and left to the living room where he sat quietly lost in his thoughts.

_This is going to be more difficult than I thought it would be... _He thought to himself, as he flipped through the packet of doctor's papers that was given to him by the hospital.

Tails didn't want to accept the fact that Sonic was an insane killer. Even after all these years of him staying at a mental hospital and all the evidence they had found of him being the killer. He just didn't want to believe it.

And he didn't want to show it, but he was still a little scared of Sonic. He had put away all the knifes he had and even the household cleaning products. He purged the house of anything that could be harmful.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang interrupting the fox's thoughts. Tails went and opened the door to find Amy and her boyfriend Thorn, he was a red hedgehog.

"Hey Tails! I made some cookies! I thought we would bring you some!" Amy said with a very cheerful voice as she walked in Tails' house briskly followed by Thorn.

"Thanks Amy, that's very nice of you."

Tails hoped that Sonic would just stay put in his room for now and not come out. He hadn't even told Amy that Sonic was out of the mental hospital now and was living with him for awhile.

"I'll just sit them over here on the table and-."

Amy stopped talking mid sentence and almost dropped the cookies before she even had them on the table. Her jade green eyes were wide and full of shock and confusion.

There standing in the middle of the living room was someone she hadn't seen in ten years. Sonic had heard the door bell ring and came to see who the visitor was, and became nervous when he found out that it was Amy.

And her boyfriend.

"Sonic..." Amy spoke softly.

"Uh...hey Amy."

The pink hedgehog put her hand over her mouth in complete shock, and tears started to pour heavily from her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 of Insanity! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Not much to say about this chapter, but Sonic is out of character. He will be through out most of the entire story, I just know that someone will have a major problem with this, which is why I keep repeating it. I do not own the official Sonic the Hedgehog characters they belong to SEGA/SonicTeam. **

Chapter 3

Insanity

After ten years apart, Amy couldn't believe that she was finally seeing Sonic again. At first she thought she was seeing just things, that her eyes were playing tricks on her, but they weren't, that was the real Sonic standing in front of her. The one who she had loved so dearly at one point in time. The pink hedgehog began to sob frenziedly while she held her hands on both sides of her head. Amy held her head down away from Sonic as she cried, she just couldn't bare to look at him.

Amy's boyfriend Thorn, stood in his place and glared at Sonic with eyes of hatred he was also surprised that Sonic was out of the mental hospital now.

"Oh my gosh..." Amy said in between her sobs.

It was to much for her at the moment to come face to face with the one she had loved so very much, until he turned crazy.

Although he was hesitant at first, Sonic walked over to Amy and attempted to give her a hug, but the pink hedgehog moved away from him swiftly, with a looked of pure fright upon her face. It hurt Sonic so much when Amy moved away from him, it felt as if his heart had been torn in two. He wanted to fall down to the ground right then and there and cry his heart out. After ten years of wondering if Amy still cared for him, he finally received his answer.

Just like Knuckles, Amy wanted nothing to do with him.

The crimson red hedgehog grabbed his girlfriend by her arm and quickly pulled her close to him with her still crying as he faced the two tailed yellow fox.

"What is that maniac doing out of the looney bin!?" Thorn hissed at Tails.

"Sonic was released from the mental hospital today, he will be staying here with me for awhile." Tails said as he glared at the red hedgehog in front of him.

It was at that moment that Sonic actually noticed who Amy's boyfriend actually was. And he didn't like who it remembered a lot about Thorn before he was put into the mental hospital. For some reason, Thorn had always hated the blue hedgehog's guts.

He was always mean and rude to everyone, but he was especially mean towards Sonic. And he couldn't believe that Amy was now dating this guy, really what did she see in him?

"Thorn? Is that you?" Sonic's voice was a little shaky.

"Yes, it's me you wacko! And don't you dare go any where near Amy! Or I will personally escort you back to that looney bin, you hear me crazy boy?"

Sonic said nothing, just glared at the crimson hedgehog in front of him, he felt as if he was about to go into a fit of rage, because of the way Thorn was talking to him. He began to breathe heavily as he closed his eyes trying hard not to lash out at Thorn.

"Amy, go out to the car now." Thorn commanded.

Amy said nothing, she did as she was told and quickly ran out of the house with tears still pouring from her eyes and into the car. She didn't even look at Sonic before she left, which made the blue hedgehog's heart bleed with sadness.

Once Amy was gone and out of the house, Thorn turned his attention back to Sonic.

"You should not have been released from that hospital! You're crazy Sonic! You're nothing but a killer!"

Sonic put his head down, not facing anyone and looked at the ground with sorrow filled eyes now that Amy was gone. The old Sonic would have fought back with Thorn, but this Sonic, he didn't. He was completely crazy now, not the cocky brave hedgehog he was in the past but an insane killer. A horrible monster, that's what he was.

The red hedgehog then turned his attention to the two tailed fox, as he began to yell in Tails' face now in anger.

"Why did you get him out of that mental hospital!? He's still mentally unstable, you can see it in his eyes! He's still loopy in the head!"

"Thorn, you don't understand-!" Thorn cut Tails off mid sentence.

"I understand enough to know that he is a crazy killer! Don't you remember what he did ten years ago Tails!? He killed three people! What makes you think that he won't do it again? His heart is black and his brain is sick."

Thorn then looked back at the blue hedgehog standing still with his head still down.

"You better keep away from Amy, if I ever see you anywhere near her, trust me, you will regret it Sonic."

Without another word spoken, Thorn bitterly turn to leave slamming the door shut behind him. It was so silent in the room after the angry crimson hedgehog left that you could here a pin drop. Tails stood in his place for a minute unsure of what to do, after what just happened.

The twin tailed fox turned his eyes to his brother, nervous at what he would see. Tears were streaming down Sonic's face, his green eyes were wide and full of pain and sorrow.

"Amy..." he mumbled to himself as he cried softly.

Then without saying a word to Tails, Sonic turned around and ran back to his room at the speed he was known for.

For what seemed like hours to the fox, Tails sat at the kitchen table silently. Listening to the heart felt cries of his brother as the hedgehog bathe in his own tears.

Tails figured that he should have at least told Amy that Sonic was being released from the hospital, he just tried to put it off as much as he possibly could, because he didn't want Thorn to be around when he told her the news.

He didn't know if he was going to be able to handle this after all. The poor fox was already emotionally exhausted. But it was to late for him to back out now, he had agreed with the doctor to watch over Sonic.

~XXXXXXXXXXXX~

Amy sat on the end of her bed still crying heavy tears. Thorn had left not to long ago after giving a long speech to her about how crazy Sonic is and how she should never go around him ever again, and that he was to dangerous to even be let out of the hospital.

After she got herself together as best as she could, Amy reached under her bed and pulled out an old photo album of hers that she had for years. Amy hadn't even touched the photo album in nearly ten years now.

The reason she hadn't touch the photo album in so long was because Amy had taken the news of what Sonic had done ten years so hard that she tried to erase Sonic from her memory completely just to try and make herself happy again. But no matter how much she tried to forget about him, she couldn't.

Amy felt so betrayed and hurt about everything that had happened that she cried for months and months, and had went into a major depression after Sonic was sent away to the mental hospital.

Through out the whole ten years, Amy hadn't dated anyone. Thorn had admitted that he was in love with her and told her to forget about Sonic and move on with her life. It wasn't until a few months ago that she and Thorn finally started to date. Many believed that Amy was still in love with Sonic even though Amy had never spoke of him again after he was sent to the mental hospital.

Amy swiftly flipped open the book of photos taken over ten years ago and tears came back to her eyes once again as she thought of the good times when they were always together and very one seem so happy. The time before Sonic went insane, the time before he was a murderer.

One photo in particular had caught her attention right off, it was a photo taken of her and Sonic together. In the picture she had her arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace and she was giving him a kiss on his cheek. And Sonic was trying desperately to get away from her just like he always was.

Amy couldn't help but smile to herself as she looked at the photo of her and Sonic together. But at the same time, she couldn't help but cry even more as she looked at it.

She put the photo album away under her bed again and laid down on her bed as she continued to think about Sonic and how different he was now that she had seen him after so long. His eyes held no joy like they use to before but instead they were so dull and lifeless now. He wasn't the same Sonic that he was ten years ago.

"Sonic what happened to you? How could you have lost your mind?" She muttered to herself.

Amy turned over in her bed, and cried herself to sleep in her pillow. The sweet memories of her and Sonic from the past haunted her in her sleep.

~XXXXXXXXXXXX~

Tails didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but the moment he woke up he was up from his bed and running to Sonic's bedroom to check on him.

Once he reached Sonic's room he looked to his bed first thing to see if the blue hedgehog was still laying there sleep, but there was no Sonic in the bed, he found it to be completely empty and the blankets were all messy.

Tails started to panic thinking that Sonic might have sneaked out of the house and ran off somewhere in the middle of the night, and that worried the fox. It was not uncommon for Sonic to do that a lot in the past, but now Tails didn't want him to do that.

But yet, he couldn't constantly stay with the cobalt hedgehog everywhere he went now. Sonic could still go and do whatever it is that he wanted to do, it just worried Tails what it was he was actually doing and being around other people when he was not around.

Tails then heard the sound of running water coming from Sonic's bathroom. He was taking a shower.

"Sonic? Are you okay?" Tails knocked on the door and spoke loudly over the shower.

"Yeah, I'm fine buddy." replied the hedgehog's dull voice.

"Oh okay, well I'm going to go make some chili dogs, just let me know if you need me okay?"

Tails waited for a reply, but when one didn't come, he left to the kitchen to prepare some chili dogs for Sonic for when he got out of the shower.

Sonic stood perfectly still in the shower as the hot rain fell on his body. At least he was finally able to how some privacy now. Back at the mental hospital he was constantly being watched by someone, even while he was taking a shower.

There were some days when Sonic was so depressed and sick that he had no motivation to clean himself, which lead to him having to have a sponge bath by one of the nurses. He would just lay there in the bath as they cleansed his body and quills staring straight ahead with gloomy eyes. The nurses would often even have to move his body for him as he had no desire to even move his arms or legs while they cleaned him.

Sonic closed his eyes trying to relax as best as he could, but there was no use. His mind always went back to the murders, or about how everyone hated him now, and he thought about the lonely ten years he spent in the mental hospital.

He opened his eyes only to see that the warm crystal clear water was now gone and replaced with a crimson red liquid. It was blood.

Blood gushed from the shower head above him covering his fragile body in red. He looked at his ungloved hands with frighten eyes, they were covered with blood. There was so much blood everywhere.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Back in the kitchen Tails, was busy finding what he needed to cook Sonic some chili dogs as he walked around in the kitchen talking to himself quietly.

"I'm out of chili, looks like we need to go buy some."

Just as Tails shut the cabinet door he heard a loud scream that made him nearly jump out of his shoes. It came from Sonic in the bathroom.

"Something's wrong with Sonic!"

Using his tails, the fox flew into Sonic's bedroom hastily and nearly beat down the bathroom door trying to get Sonic to answer him and tell him what was wrong.

"Sonic!? What's wrong!? What's happened!?"

The blue hedgehog did not respond to his question, but Tails could hear him crying loudly on the other side of the door. Something was terribly wrong with him. Tails tried to open the door but it was locked, preventing him from going in. With his adrenaline up, the two tailed fox kicked the door opened hard with his foot to unlocked it and ran inside with his heart pounding in his chest with worry.

Sonic lay on the bathroom floor curled up and was sobbing loudly, he was soaking wet. The shower was still going full blast and pouring warm water out and the curtain had been pull down completely and was now laying on the floor. The whole bathroom floor was coated with water everywhere. Tails didn't know if he should approach Sonic or not. He was actually scared of Sonic at the moment.

"Sonic! What happened!?"

"There's blood!" Sonic screamed out loud.

Tails briskly looked everywhere trying to find any blood, but there wasn't any to be seen.

"Sonic, where is the blood at?" Tails asked in a scared voice.

"It's coming from the shower!"

Tails looked at the still running water pouring from the shower head. There was no blood, but clear water instead.

_He thinks the water is blood! _Tails thought.

"Sonic, it's just water, there is no blood. It's alright." Tails tried his best to get Sonic to calm down.

Tails walked very slowly over to the cabinet with his eyes still on Sonic as he pulled out a towel. Very gently he approached the sobbing hedgehog on the floor with caution, he was afraid of Sonic attacking him.

He attempted to wrap the thick towel around Sonic, only for the hedgehog to swing his arm at him fast to get him away.

"Stay away from me!" Sonic snapped.

Tails backed away from the distressed hedgehog with the towel still in his hands. He just didn't know what to do. The doctor did say that Sonic still suffered with mental attacks, but they were not this severe anymore. Maybe the doctor was wrong, maybe Sonic wasn't as sane as he thought?

Tails just stood there with a shaken expression, feeling completely helpless as he watched Sonic cry his heart out.

Perhaps Thorn was right, maybe Sonic was not ready to leave the hospital after all?


End file.
